Keyboards and Writer's Block II
by TheSymmetricalist
Summary: Five years have passed since the craziness that took place the moment Kid decided he wanted to become an author. He has since started a new book, a new book that would be finished by now if it weren't for a little girl named Kiseki. Part 2 of KaWB.
1. Deja Vu

**I'm back, peoples! New year, new Keyboards and Writer's block! Yep, I'm bringing it back for a second story! I'm really hoping you guys are excited, because I am!**

**Soooo much has happened since I ended KaWB... I got curtains in my room now for one... I got this awesome hat with stripes on it... um... I got uh... um... my skateboard fixed... um... Man my life is boring...**

**Well, truth be told, the reason why I haven't been uploading more stories or even updating my wintertime fanfic COLD is because I started an original work called Hylo: Arachnid, which is a really hard story to explain. If you want to check it out, I got the first few chaps up on fictionpress. I'm using a different name on there since I'm trying to be all mysterious so I can get more readers, it's NagekuShosetsuka... The whole mysterious thing? Yeaaah it's not working... I might just change it to Symmetricalist soon.**

**Well, I'm on this enormous writer's block right now, so I decided "Eh, why not just start writing part 2 of KaWB until I get more ideas?" And so that is what I'm doing.**

**If you have never read KaWB 1, you might wanna, just so you don't get confused or anything...**

**And now, I present to you, after months and months of waiting...**

_**~8*Keyboards and Writer's Block 2:*8~**_

_**~8*I haven't come up with a good subtitle yet*8~**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Deja Vu**_

_"Life and Death. When I think of those two things, I think of the flowers, the flowers on the cherry blossom tree outside to be exact, the beautiful tree that has adorned the backyard for years now. When we moved in it was just a small sapling, I remember Dad wanted to get rid of it because he wanted to put a playground there. But I screamed and cried and did everything in my power to stop him from cutting it down."_

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Kid sat back in his desk chair and observed the words before him over and over, ensuring that there were no mistakes before he continued, "Writing is much easier once you get the hang of it, my next novel shall be absolute brilliance, even better than the last five…" He leaned into the desk again and placed his hands upon the beautiful, perfectly symmetrical keyboard in front of him and prepared to continue his masterpiece…

_"It's bigger now, but it would be dead had I not intervened with my father's decision. Nineteen years have passed and it's big and beautiful. And its flowers…"_

"BAP!"

The sudden noise of something small and soft hitting his bedroom door startled him a bit, and he turned around quickly, his eyes scanning the room. The door was closed, so whatever it was obviously hit from the outside. After a few seconds of continued silence, he resumed his writing and totally forgot about the sound…

_"And its flowers, they're gorgeous. They're pink as the clouds in the sky at sunset, and light enough to float through the air gracefully on a windy day. Those little cherry blossoms…"_

"BAP!"

There it was again.

"Who's throwing things at my door?!" He yelled, not so much that it would startle whoever was there, but just enough for them to hear it loud and clear.

There was no response for a moment, so he ignored it yet again and continued.

Or, at least, he _tried _to continue as the repetitive "Bap" noise had now become relentless, making itself impossible to ignore.

Kid groaned and angrily got up from his chair. Never could he have a single moment of peace during writing, _never._

He reached the door and opened it to reveal a little girl with big blue eyes and brown pigtails, holding a stuffed rabbit, and duct tape was covering her mouth, making it impossible for her to speak.

"Mmmmie! Mmrmm mrm mrm!" She mumbled, trying her hardest to explain what happened to her despite the silver tape covering her mouth.

"Kiseki, why is there duct tape on your mouth… Again?" He didn't seem too alarmed by this; after all, it happened on a weekly basis now. He didn't actually expect her to answer, but she gave him a "mouthless" grin that told him it was something she absolutely did on purpose to get her Daddy's attention.

He sighed, a slight smile coming onto his face as she reached out her tiny fingers and grabbed his much larger hand, waiting for him to lead the way to the bathroom so that he could get the tape off safely.

"Yeah, I know the drill…"

/\/\/\8*8*8*8/\/\/\

After a few minutes of peeling the tape off bit by bit and consistently dabbing the adhesive area with a mixture of alcohol and water, the tape was finally off of the adorable little girl's mouth, and she could finally talk again.

"I thought I told you to stop doing this, Kiseki. You're not going to have any lips left if you keep duct taping your mouth every single time that I'm too busy to play with you."

"But… you said we could play today when you were done working. You are done working now, right?" She asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes in existence and a slight quivering lip to break him down even more.

"Kiseki, I'm very busy today, I started a new book and…"

"Pweeease, daddy?" She put her hands in a prayer formation and somehow her eyes got even bigger. He should have known that there was no arguing with a five year old girl, no matter what he said, she'd find a way to make him putty in her hands.

"I… I guess I'm done working for now…"

"Yay!" She grabbed onto his cheeks with her hands and gave him a big kiss right in the middle of his forehead. She jumped off the toilet seat and ran towards the door, opening it up with a quick swift of her hand, and ran out into the hallway.

"Come, daddy! I have a new game I want to show you!" He followed her as she ran down the stairs into the living room. He just about had a heart attack the moment he laid eyes on the place, which was a feeling he knew all too well since Kiseki learned how to walk…

"Wha… What did you…" Every single one of the toys from her bedroom was sprawled across the living room floor. There were toy monkeys hanging from the ceiling fans, Play-Doh smooshed onto the walls, barbies dolls stuffed in the couch cushions, and a small note on the coffee table that read,

_Went to do some errands, be back in an hour,_

_Liz_

"Your mother seriously left you alone in the living room and didn't bother telling me?!" He held the note in his hand, furious that Liz would actually leave the Princess of Destruction alone without warning him to keep an eye on her.

"Well she didn't want to interrupt you so she told me to give you that note after she left."

"Then why didn't you!?"

"I was busy trying to find the duct tape so I could get your attention." He facepalmed himself before scrunching the letter up into his fist and showing his teeth in anger.

"Listen… The game we're going to play today is called clean up the living room or else no TV for a week." Kiseki gave him a serious look for a moment. There was a long, breathless pause… And then she started screaming…

"No! I need TV to live! Please! I need my TV!I need my favorite show to survive! I need the R Brothers to survive! DADDY! BE FAIR!"

"Kiseki quit screaming or else the game is clean up the living room and you don't get TV whether you do or not!" She stopped screaming and looked at him again, this time with a little more compliance.

"You'll help Kiseki clean up, right Daddy?"

"Yes, Kiseki, I will help you clean."

"And does Kiseki get ice cream if she does a good job?"

"We'll see." She stared at him again, not moving a single muscle.

"Um… Does Kiseki get a brownie if she does a good job?"

"If Kiseki would do anything besides just stand there you'd get a lot of stuff, but here you are, wasting time, not getting any brownies or…" Kiseki suddenly turned into a bolt of lightning, flying around the room at extreme speeds, cleaning everything within a matter of minutes and getting all the toys out of sight and placing them neatly inside her room. She was finished before Kid could even finish his sentence, or even remember what he was talking about to begin with.

"Does Kiseki get a brownie now?!" Now_ he_ was the one speechless. Kiseki really did love her brownies.

"Well, let's see if you really did get everything picked up first." He began walking around the living room, inspecting every single nook and cranny, ensuring, double ensuring, triple ensuring, and quadruple ensuring that she really did clean everything in that short amount of time. And he was genuinely impressed with the fact that she did. In fact, the living room looked _better _than it did _before _she ransacked it.

"Did Kiseki do a good job? Did she did she did she didshedidshedidshedidshe?"

"Yep, looks like you did." He placed his hands on his hips, taking pride in Kiseki's attention to detail. He knew that came from him, even if Kiseki wasn't his biological daughter, "You know what you get now?"

"A brownie!? Ice cream?!"

"Nope."

"Huh?" She looked extremely upset by his still refusal to give her what she clearly deserved at this point, upset and confused, and hurt too.

"You get ice cream on_ top_ of a brownie."

"Yay! I love you daddy!" She jumped up into his arms and gave him a giant hug around his neck, squeezing him as tight as she could to show her appreciation.

"I love you too, Kiseki…"

_'And I'm gonna love the look on your mother's face when she finds out she has to deal with her sugar high daughter while I'm working…'_

* * *

**_Aw, that seems kinda mean..._**

**_Eh, it was funny so I kept it._**

**_So, did you like it? I hope you liked it, because I'm just so excited to finally be starting this series again! I got great inspiration for original works while writing KaWB, and I enjoyed it a lot too, it was really fun doing a long term fanfic. When it ended I was both relieved and sad, relieved that I no longer felt like I had to sit up all night and think of new ideas, and sad that my adventure with Kid was over..._**

**_But now it's back!_**

**_And before you ask, yes, I'm bringing Simon back too ;) I have no clue if you were going to ask that or not but oh well._**

**_If you've never read KaWB, or never finished it, you're gonna be super duper confuzzled. If so, here's a few major things that happened in the first story that have already been pointed at in this one._**

**_Kiseki is Liz's daughter, and Kid's adopted daughter._**

**_Kid is now a writer_**

**_and as a random tidbit of information, the book Kid was writing was actually the beginning of my original work, Hylo: Arachnid. Throughout the story he'll be writing my book, mostly because my brain is too fried to make him write anything else._**

**_That's all you gotta know for now! Chapter 2 will be out whenever my brain recovers from me walking into that door just now... Wow I want a bagel..._**

**_See ya real soon!_**

**_-The Symmetricalist_**


	2. Curiosity Killed the Kid

**I like where this story is going, it might end up being more comedic than the last!**

**Comedy is the one thing I thrive on. The feels come out of nowhere, honestly...**

**Btw, I'm changing the rating to T only because there's quite a few mentions of Sex, mostly in this chapter (No actual lemons, okay?) and I don't want to get in trouble. That and the whole cursing thing... yeah.**

**Before we start, I wanna thank the first reviewer on this story! Thank you, RollingGirl! And to all others whom have ever reviewed on any works of mine, thanks! Your feedback is what keeps me moving!**

**I also wanna thank TotalGamer98 for sticking with me since part 1! SoulPonies forever!**

**She's a totally awesome writer, so you should go check out her fics too when you're done here, okay?**

**Here is chapter 2 of KaWBII, fresh from somewhere in my computer!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Curiosity Killed the Kid**

* * *

Kid sat back down at his laptop in the bedroom, preparing to finish where he started off. Liz had come back home since the disaster in the kitchen, and, upon realizing that Kiseki was full of sugar and totally hyped up, was forced into at least an hour of horseplay until she calmed down.

But just as Kid was about to begin writing his latest masterpiece, again, he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Daddy I have something to ask you!"

"What is it?" There was a short pause, and then she continued.

"What is sex?"

Kid's eyes went wide and he rushed to the door to reveal the little girl who was asking him a question that he wasn't expecting her to ask for at least two more years.

_'She's five! Why is she asking me about sex?!'_

"Where the hell did you hear that word from!?"

"You _cuuusssed."_

"Kiseki, I'm serious. Where did you hear that word from?"

"I was on the internet and…" Kid facepalmed the very moment she said "I was on the Internet." Nothing good _ever _begins with "I was on the internet."

"…I started reading this spongebob book and…"

"Wait, what?"

"I was reading a spongebob book and it said sex in it."

_'Damn it, this is Patty's fault for introducing Kiseki to fanfiction… My daughter is either going to wind up traumatized by sponges or oddly attracted to them.'_

He got down to her level and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to hide his embarrassment as he contemplated getting it over with and telling her everything she may or may not understand, or telling her she can't go on the computer anymore and that she'd find out what that word meant later on in life.

But first he had to find out what context the word was in. If they were talking about _gender _in the story, then everything would be fine and he could just tell her_ that_ meaning. If not, he'd probably pass out.

"Dear, what was going on in the story when that word was mentioned?"

"Spongebob had finally gotten his boating license and he was reading it and it said Sex, and then two dots, and then it said female and people started calling him a girl so he had to get it changed." Phew, it looked like Kid's job was gonna be a lot easier than he thought.

"Okay, Sex is a way of saying whether you're male or female. Just like when someone asks for your age, you'd reply with five, if someone asked for your sex, you'd reply with female."

"Oh. Okay. And one more question."

"Alright, ask away." His mind had already been cleared of all danger, so he figured she'd probably ask him what male or female means, and he'd simply reply with-

"What's a threesome?" His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped to the floor. Did she seriously just ask him what a threesome was?

"Go… Go ask your mother, please…" He covered his eyes with his hands, extremely uncomfortable with the question his adopted daughter was asking.

"I did and she said to ask you because you know more about that kind of stuff."

_'What the hell is that supposed to mean?!'_

"Your mother said that I know more about _threesomes _than she does?"

"Well, she said you're just sort of smart that way."

_'What the hell is Liz teaching our daughter?!'_

'ELIZABETH DEATH! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Mommy also said she'd not going to respond to your yelling and screaming anymore because it's rude and incinerated."

"Do you mean rude and inconsiderate?"

"Yeah that one."

"LIZ!" He ignored Kiseki's response and got up from his place on the ground, running towards the stairs as fast as he could.

"Can you please stop yelling?" Liz met him at the bottom of the staircase, seemingly unaware of the situation at hand.

"Can you please not tell our daughter that I am knowledgeable in _threesomes?"_ There was a pause, a smirk, and then a giggle, and then finally a roar of laughter, all emanating from a woman who either couldn't _see t_he seriousness of the situation, or just didn't care.

"Come on, babe, I thought you'd take that as a compliment!"

"Not when it's coming from our five year old daughter!"

"She doesn't know what it means, Kid. Just tell her it's when three people get together and have fun."

"Yes, and then on her first day of school we'll be getting a letter from her teacher saying that Kiseki acted inappropriately by asking two classmates to have a threesome with her." Liz started laughing again, totally ignoring how stern Kid was being about this.

"Elizabeth! Really, must you pretend like it's nothing? Aren't you even curious as to where she learned the word in the first place?"

"Kid, you do realize that a threesome doesn't _always _involve sex, right?"

"In this day and age it's mostly commonly used to refer to sex, so no."

"Alright, alright, I'll help you explain to her that it can sometimes be an okay word but most of the time it's not."

"Daddy! Mommy! I'M HUNGRY!"

"Come downstairs and Daddy will make you some oatmeal."

"YAAAY!" Kiseki came zooming down the stairs faster than lightning, jumping onto Kid's back like a flying squirrel.

"Why do you always volunteer me for everything?"

"Because you're a good Daddy…" Liz gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, and then one on the other cheek as well so that he didn't feel odd about it, and then simply because she loved him, she placed a perfectly centered one right upon his lips.

"Ew! You guys are icky!" She pouted as she hit her Dad's head with her fist to make him pull away.

"I thought only boys saw kissing as icky." Liz replied, confused by her daughter's actions.

"Kiseki is one of a kind."

"Just like you." Liz gave him one more kiss before leaving him alone and going upstairs. Kid gave out a sigh, becoming just a tad bit saddened by those words.

As was already mentioned, Kiseki isn't Kid's real daughter. She's Brad's daughter, Liz's ex-boyfriend. The jerk wanted nothing to do with a child, so Kid stepped into the shoes that he had left behind.

But Kiseki didn't _know _that she wasn't really his daughter. Kid was her Dad, Liz was her Mom, that was it, no one else was involved in their family, except for Auntie Patty, who still insists upon calling Kiseki her little sister since Niece just sounds so _boring, _and Crona, whom she doesn't really know what to call him since he's not married to Patty and he's not really related to anybody. Plus, Uncle sounds like an old guys name to her, and Crona was too cute to be considered old.

There were the others too, of course. There was Maka and Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki, and of course Grandpa Death, all were a part of Kiseki's big family. But Mommy and Daddy would always be number one for her, especially since she was quite the Daddy's girl.

Still though, even though Kiseki had only ever known Kid as her Dad, he knew that someday, she'd find out the truth. She'd find out that Reapers can _only _produce more Reapers, that it would be impossible for her to be a weapon if she really was his daughter. She'd realize that her features don't actually match his at all, that her dark blue slanted eyes and brown hair and tan skin originate with someone else. And when she did start to realize these things, she'd start wondering who on earth her real father was, and why Kid stepped in out of the blue to take his place.

It pained him so badly to think of Kiseki in the future, finding out that she wasn't his daughter, how hurt and confused she'd be, how she'd want to find him, her real father, want to get to know him, and be hurt even more by the fact that he's an enormous ass.

He had to protect her until she was old enough to understand, old enough to realize that her real father didn't want her, and that it didn't matter whether or not Kid was really her father because he loved her more than life itself, and he couldn't love her any more even if she was his daughter.

But now wasn't the time to think about things that are, hopefully, very, very far into the future.

Now was the time to make oatmeal for his daughter so that she didn't bite his head off.

Kiseki got down off his back and jumped onto a seat at the dining room table. She watched with interest and confusion as he grabbed a tea kettle and started pouring water into it.

"Daddy I don't want tea! I want oatmeal!"

"I'm warming up the water to _make _your oatmeal, Kiseki." He finished with the kettle and placed it on the stove.

"Mommy doesn't do it that way."

"Oh really? And how does Mommy do it?"

"She pours the water into the bowl, and then pours the oatmeal, and _then _she puts it in the microwave."

"Well _I _do it _this_ way so that I can also have a cup of tea while you eat your oatmeal. Now what flavor do you want?" He asked as he opened one of the many cabinets and revealed the wide selection of oatmeal. There was brown sugar, cinnamon bun, bananas and cream, strawberry, blueberry, apple…

"Pineapple."

"We don't have pineapple. I never even heard of pineapple flavored oatmeal."

"I want cheese then."

"Cheese?! Cheese flavored oatmeal?!"

"Yes, Mommy makes it that way."

"You're not talking about oatmeal then. You're talking about grits."

"No! There's butter flavored oatmeal, there's cheese flavored oatmeal, and there's pineapple flavored oatmeal, there's even ranch flavored oatmeal."

"Kiseki, there is no such thing, I'm telling you, you're confusing grits with oatmeal."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! Grits have cheese flavors and butter flavors, oatmeal is meant to be sweet." She looked him dead in the eyes, entirely angry with the fact that he refused to believe her.

She started getting off her chair and mumbled,

"I'm gonna google it."

"Kiseki, get back in your seat and pick a normal flavor!"

"Fine! I want plain oatmeal."

"Plain? Really?"

"With cheese whiz on top." Kid covered his face and groaned into his palms. Why on earth was she so determined to have cheese flavored oatmeal?

"Fine. I'll make plain oatmeal for you, and you can put the cheese whiz on yourself, but you _better eat it, _understand?"

"Yes."

He grabbed a blue packet that read ORIGINAL on the side, and he poured it into a small bowl, hoping that she wouldn't notice how tiny these packets were and request more than just one, he didn't want her to spoil her appetite for dinner.

The kettle began to whistle and he poured a generous amount into the bowl before pouring some more into a cup that had a tea packet inside. He placed the oatmeal down in front of Kiseki, along with a can of cheese whiz, and immediately he saw how displeased she was with the tiny amount of oatmeal that was in the bowl.

"What is this? Oatmeal for ants?!" Kid clenched his tea mug so tight he almost broke it.

"WHO THE HELL LET KISEKI WATCH ZOOLANDER?!"

* * *

**That actually happened to me once, my mom didn't want me watching zoolander because she was afraid I'd become like my uncle.**

**Granted, my Aunt let me watch it one night during a sleepover, and mom found out the day after when I told her I wasn't ambi-turnable.**

**So yeah...**

**How'd you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it hilarious? Or was it a sad excuse for comedy?**

**R&R!**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	3. Attention Hogs

**Chapter 3, yaaay!**

**Sorry this took so long. I'm going to Florida in a few days to visit my bff, so I've been spending a lot of time getting cosplay items together so that when we go places I can always look like I just came out of an anime :P She's used to it, so it won't be embarrassing or nothing (Long as I don't dress like Blair)**

**Well, this chapter took really long because I kept getting confused as to where it should go. I rewrote the last page three times, and I was about to do it again until I figured "You know what, just DEAL with it, Brooks!"**

**Now I'm about to go smash clay on my face, so here it is, Chapter 3...**

**~8* Attention Hogs *8~**

* * *

Kid stood by the stove in the kitchen, stirring a pot filled with steamy red tomato sauce, when suddenly Kiseki ran in behind him, grunting and holding her stomach.

"Daddy! I have a tummy ache!"

"It's because you poured an entire can of cheese whiz into your oatmeal. You'll feel better when dinner is served, just go rest for a bit." He told her, not even looking at the pig tailed little girl. Kiseki didn't _really _have a tummy ache, but Daddy wasn't paying attention to her at this very moment, which was definitely a cause for alarm. Daddy _had _to pay attention to her 24/7, if he didn't, Kiseki would get sad, and she'd have to figure out ways to manipulate him into paying attention to her.

"Daddy I'm dying!" She shouted, totally trading in her stomach ache story for a new, more concerning one.

"No you're not, go lay down before dinner and you'll feel fine." Nothing was working, Daddy was _still _paying attention to that stupid sauce stuff. Kiseki probably didn't even like that kind of sauce, why was Daddy making a sauce that she didn't like?

"Daddy! There's a ninja in my room! He's destroying everything and making a mess!"

"Quit making up stories and lay down so that your stomach ache goes away." Kiseki was running out of ideas. In fact, she only had one for sure plan left, but she didn't exactly like using it since it typically got her in trouble. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and this was a desperate time.

She took one of the bands from her hair and undid it, causing the right pigtail to fall from its place. She held the band and placed it onto her fingers in a slingshot fashion, and, with her Mother's excellent aiming skills raging through her body, shot it from across the kitchen, straight into the center of Kid's neck.

"Kiseki! Why did yo- NO!" His eyes went wide as he laid them on the blue eyed girl, whom was blushing and swaying from left to right, trying to look as innocent as possible to bring her punishment to a minimum.

Kid picked up the band and rushed to her, bunching up the hair into a new pigtail that was identical to the other so that she would be perfectly symmetrical yet again. He patted it a few times and checked it over and over to ensure they were both exactly the same in size, shape, and weight.

"Daddy, why don't I have stripes in my hair like you?" His heart jumped and he started to get nervous as he tried thinking of the easiest way possible to explain it to her without giving too much information away.

"Well… Um, only Reapers have stripes."

"But aren't I half a Reaper since I'm your kid?"

"Um… Well only boy Reapers get stripes."

"So if I were a boy I'd have stripes like you?"

"… Y-yes, you would."

"Okay!" At least she was satisfied with that answer. She knew about weapons and reapers and whatnot, so it wasn't hard to understand at all. But the point wasn't whether or not she understood him that made Kid nervous, it was the fact that she was_ curious. _What if she caught him using one of his Reaper powers one day, and asked why she didn't have any? He couldn't respond to each and every question with "only boy Reapers can do that," or "only boy Reapers have that", even if it was true on a certain level, he didn't want to have to continuously lie to her. Could he play dumb and respond simply with "I don't know"? No, because then she'd Google it and find out the truth for herself, and then she'd have even _more_ questions. It was a very tough situation to be in.

"Daddy since you're done with cooking can you play with me?"

"Kiseki, I never ever said I was done cooking."

"But…"

"Go lay down, okay? I thought you said you had a stomach ache."

"But Daddy!"

"Now, Kiseki." He pointed to the stairs and gave her that _look, _that look that read "Do _not _make me repeat myself." When he gave her that look, she knew that it was time to give up all hope and do as he asked her to.

She frowned heavily before sulking her shoulders and turning around with a sigh.

"I'll just go play with mommy I guess."

"Number one, your mother is asleep because she has a headache, so no matter what you do, do _not _bother her, and number two, I did not say go play, I said go lay down."

"I'm not tired!"

"I don't care, if you lay down now then you'll have enough energy to play with Patty when she gets home."

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR! Why won't you just play with me, Daddy?! This is the worst day of my life!" She dropped herself to the floor and cried dramatically, as if a pet just died or they just closed down Toys-R-Us. He sighed, turned the sauce on low, and walked over to her, giving her one more chance to clean up her act and obey before he did it for her.

"Kiseki, it's not the end of the worl-"

"YES IT IS! You don't love me! I hate life! Darn it! Depressed! Die!" She hit at the floor with her fists, imitating one of his classic Symmetry fits from when he was a teenager. She truly did copy him as much as a biological daughter would.

He lowered himself to the floor, picked up her limp body, and began walking upstairs, totally ignoring her crying and screaming.

He brought her into her room, laid her down on the bed, and walked away without a word, closing the door behind him to let her have her fit in peace. After a quite a few minutes of relentless screaming, she quieted down, realizing that her precious Daddy was not pleased with her fit. At least he didn't ground her; he probably figured that the only reason for her acting so irrationally was that she was obviously tired.

After being silent for a few minutes more, she could hear muffled voices coming from her parent's bedroom.

_'So he can play with Mommy but not with me?! He said Mommy had a headache!' _She got up from her bed and walked over to her door, ready to go into their room and confront him. This was total injustice, how _dare _he throw her into her room and then go and pay attention to Mommy instead of her.

Granted, she knew her Mommy and Daddy needed time alone together, and she respected that. But Mommy already got her time with Daddy today when she spent _two whole hours _sleeping in with him! Kiseki didn't even get to play with him today, he just fed her a brownie and some oatmeal and told her to clean up her mess in the living room. It was just not fair! She wanted to spend time with Daddy!

She left her room after a few more quick thoughts of what exactly she was going to say to him, and what evidence she'd use to hold up her case. She travelled over to her parent's bedroom, immediately hearing giggling and the shuffling of sheets. The last time she heard that noise, the door was locked, and when she knocked, her Dad told her to go back to sleep. When she knocked again, both her parents asked her to go back to sleep. After the third knock, they ignored her, and after the fourth, they still ignored her. Finally, after the fifth, her Dad came out in a bath robe, looking like he just ran through a sprinkler outside. He asked her what was wrong, and when she couldn't reply with a sensible answer, he took her back to her room, tucked her in, read her a very short book about a duck, and then left once he was assured that she was asleep.

But it was too early for him to do that this time. She could just tell him that she already laid down like he asked her to and now it was time for her to be awake and play and stuff.

She prepared to knock on the door…

/\/\/\8*8*8*8/\/\/\

After Kid put Kiseki to bed, he figured he should probably go and check on Liz to make sure she was still asleep and wasn't disturbed by Kiseki's impersonation of a guest on Jerry Springer.

After entering their room, however, he was brought aback by Liz's sleeping figure. She was perfectly centered in the middle of the bed, her hands rested on her stomach over the blanket, not crossed over one another or folded into each other, but facing each other in a perfect formation.

Her hair was perfectly separated on either side of her head, and although it was sprawled out over the pillow rather messily, it was sprawled out in the same exact pattern on each side.

She was _perfectly _symmetrical, and his heart was soaring with her beauty.

He quickly grabbed a camera from his side table and prepared to take a picture of her, to keep this once in a lifetime moment to have and to cherish forever. But he couldn't capture the full beauty of her form from the side of the bed, so he went to the foot of the bed and slowly brought himself to sit beneath her, camera in hand and determination in his eyes, but he still couldn't get her as perfectly on camera as she was in real life.

He got on all fours, the camera hanging around his neck, swaying back and forth as he climbed gently on top of her, fascinated by how perfect she looked.

He placed himself just below her stomach, raised himself up, camera in hand, and snapped the button, which caused a bright flash to go off and awaken her.

"Kid, what the hell? What are you…" He placed a finger to her lips and hushed her softly, waiting for the photo to show up on camera so he could show her how beautiful she was, not that she wasn't always beautiful to him.

"I walked in and saw you, and look!" The photo popped up, perfectly captured forever, and he showed her, a happy cat look on his lips as he glowed with excitement.

"Um, why are you taking pictures of me sleeping?"

"You're perfect! Look! Every strand of your hair, every placement of your muscles, absolute perfect symmetry!"

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for you, my dear." He leaned towards her face and tilted her head gently with his hand. She relaxed under his touch and he closed the gap between them with a sweet, tender kiss.

She raised her hand up to his neck and played with the super soft, slightly curly hair at the bottom of his head that she loved so much, and he giggled with pleasure at the action.

He pulled away and leaned on her shoulder, sighing happily as she ran her hand up and down his back while humming into his ear.

"I want to try something…" Kid said as he got off her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"Trust me."

"The last time a guy told me to trust him I ended up with a baby…"

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that. I just want to see something really quick." He sat up and reached into his back pockets, pulling out two black markers before she could even respond to _what_ exactly he wanted to do with her…

"What are you doing with those markers?" He ignored her and grabbed the tip of her tank top, pulling it up in an instant and leaving her both mad and slightly turned on.

"This might tickle…" He popped the marker tops off simultaneously and placed them both at the center of her collarbone. He started running them down in a large, circular formation around her chest, crossing them over in between her breasts and her stomach.

She started giggling as she realized what he was doing, he was drawing an _eight _on her body. He never did that before, but she hoped it wasn't some strange new turn on for him. She really didn't want to have to wash black marker off her body every time they got steamy.

"Hold still, you're going to make it all messed up."

"You're drawing an eight on me so that you can get turned on, am I supposed to see this as normal?"

"Nothing about our love life is normal, so yes."

"You got that right. Remember that time when you asked me to be in weapon form while we…"

"Yes I remember please don't mention it ever again I just got over that incident…" He said in one breath as he initiated a subject change. He remembered that night all too well…

"Things didn't turn out quite the way you were hoping, did they?"

"No they didn't. I didn't know what I was thinking so please just stop reminding me."

"Oh come on, don't be so hard on yourself, it's perfectly normal to experiment a little…"

"How about we talk about something else…"

"How about you tell me what you're planning on doing to me once this 8 is finished?"

"Nothing, I need to go and finish cooking. The real magic is going to happen after dinner when Kiseki and Patty spend the night at Crona's…"

"Oh… So you're just preparing me for…"

"KNOCK!" The couple went silent and froze as a single knock was heard at the door.

"Yes, Kiseki?"

"I'm suing you, Daddy!"

"She's _suing _you?"

"I'm suing you both!" Kid sighed as he gently put the markers tops back on and placed them back in his pockets. He'd have to finish his masterpiece later tonight after Ms. Interrupter leaves.

He got off the bed and made his way towards the door, waiting until Liz got her shirt back on before he opened the door and revealed the pouting little girl.

"Okay, Kiseki, why are you suing us?" Kid asked as the tiny pig tailed girl invited herself into the room and climbed up onto the bed next to Liz.

"Because you lied! You said Mommy wasn't feeling well, but you played with her anyways, didn't you?"

"We weren't playing, we were talking."

"And you were supposed to be taking a nap anyways, little one." Kid said as he walked over to the two girls and eyed Kiseki whom was currently trying to get under the covers with her Mommy.

"I'm done with my nap, its play time."

"If it's playtime, why are you in bed with me?"

"Because I'm tired." She wrapped her tiny arms around Liz and placed her head on her stomach, not even questioning the black line going across her mother's collarbone. The couple giggled at their daughters contradictory nature and sighed in contentment, lost in admiration at the little family they had made.

"I'm going to go finish cooking, are you alright with her being in here?"

"Yeah, my headache is gone, she can stay."

He smiled at the girls one last time before leaving the room and heading downstairs to finish dinner.

* * *

**That last part irritates me so bad and I can't figure out why!**

**Eh, I probably won't change it, I'll just ignore it. Unless it ends up bugging someone else. THEN I'll change it.**

**Alright well, thats chapter 3, chapter 4 will be up... sometime next week probably since I won't be able to write for a few days since I'll be in Florida and I don't like to bring my computer on vacation with me... Sorry, Hei, you have to stay behind...**

**Yes, I totally named my computer Hei. My phone is Yin.**

**Okay, well, tater tots for now!**

**-TheSymmetricalist**


	4. Flashback 1

**I am extremely depressed right now. I had a brand new chapter all typed up and ready to be proofread, but out of my stupid neglect to hit "Save", it got totally obliterated when my computer shut down unexpectedly.**

**I had typed up this flashback chapter a while back, but it was bothering me so I never posted it. But now since it will probably take me a year and a half to pick myself up from the ground and stop crying over my lost chapter, I figured I'd post it before anyone lost interest, unless you already have :\**

**Don't worry though. I DO have plans to complete this thing one way or the other, and I also have plans for a songfic, and a fic centered on one of the parallel universes Siren talked about in KaWB1. In other words, its a genderbend fic!**

**So, without further delay, I present to you Flashback 1:**

**The Day I Swore My Life To You**

Here they were, hand in hand, approaching the very apartment building that inside held the vicious beast that they now had to face…

Kid turned to her and stopped walking, concern in his eyes as he spoke.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I can go for you, and you can officially close him out of your life forever without having to speak to him once more."

"We already discussed this. I'm going in because I need to face my fears and forget about him once and for all."

He smiled at her, a faint, reassuring smile to let her know that he understood.

"I'm gonna be watching your back. If he says or does anything out of line I'm not going to hesitate to knock him unconscious." He gave her hand a light squeeze and she smiled back at him before they continued walking.

They reached the door and it came time to make that next step, to actually knock and alert the beast of their presence. Liz was shaking like an earthquake, her palm was so wet that with a single jerk of her hand she could have ripped away from Kid's grip in an instant. She was both anxious to get this over with, and nervous to get it started. Kid's offer to take over and leave her worry free sure was sounding good to her right about now…

"I told you, he does anything out of line and he'll be on the floor in a second. You have nothing to worry about."

"It's not him doing something out of line that I'm worried about, Kid." She told him, referring to all the times that they had fought intensely over things only to be brought back together by a steamy make out session or a trip to the bedroom, "It's _me _doing something out of line that scares me to death."

"As I said before, _I'm _gonna be here the entire wouldn't relapse with me around, would you?" Relapse, so he was comparing Brad to a drug. Made sense, she was addicted to him. Not so much addicted to him himself, but nobody knew quite how to talk to her, how to touch her, how to _kiss her, how to make her feel like a woman, _the way that Brad did. He was like a drug in a way, he was bad for her, but he made her feel so good, she didn't want to give him up.

But she had to. Officially, she and Kid were a couple. If she relapsed now, she wouldn't only be hurting herself, she'd be hurting him too. She couldn't hurt Kid, not after everything he had done for her.

"Okay, I'm going to do it, I'm going to knock on the door, and he'll answer, but everything will be okay. I'll walk in, take my stuff, and walk out, and everything will be just fine." She raised her hand and tapped the door ever so gently, four small knocks, barely audible to the human ear. A mouse could knock harder than that, it was pathetic.

After a few short seconds, she turned on her heels and got into a marching position.

"Well I guess he's not home we'll just have to come back another day!"

"Liz, get back over here and knock like a normal person."

"Come on, it's a beautiful day! We should be at the park or going out to lunch or going to see a movie, not getting all my stuff back from my jackass boyfriend since he refuses to send it. You know, I don't even really need that stuff, it was just some jewelry and makeup and…"

"…And clothing and money and that expensive diamond pocket chess set I bought you to try and help you learn chess and…"

"Alright, alright I get it. That thing was pretty cool, I lost the horse to it though."

"You lost the knight?!"

"No I lost the horse, the knights are all there."

"Liz the knight is the one that's shaped like a horse."

"Oh… Yeah Patty kept playing with them and the frosty one got lost."

"Oh, Liz, what am I going to do with you?"

"You… Will let us leave and forget about Brad forever like you said?"

"No, we have to do this, come one, you begged me for this."

"Fine… But can you knock?" She came up behind him and tried to hide behind his back, which didn't quite work since she was at least a foot taller than him. He sighed and agreed, making eight, perfect, evenly sounded knocks within just a few seconds.

The door opened up just a bit, and an eye showed, although whether it was Brad or his brother was unknown to both of them.

"Woah, the Grim Reaper is knocking at my door, you want Brad though, right?" Definitely Ed. He and Kid were on good terms since Ed completely agreed that what his brother did was stupid and inconsiderate. He even gave him a good pounding just so Kid wouldn't have to get his hands dirty, even though he still wanted to.

"Yes, is he here right now?"

"Yeah man, he's upstairs trying to find Liz's stuff. He's kinda in a funky mood today, been really weird. I think he's just nervous about seeing you guys."

"May we come in?"

"Sure man, I was just making some iced tea, want some?"

Liz leaned over into Kid's ear, covered her mouth, and whispered, "Say no. Just trust me." A shot of tingles went up his spine and he couldn't make out what she told him, so with a smile, he said "Sure. I love tea."

"Great. My measurements were off and I made too much, so you're welcome to have as much as you like."

Unfortunately, Liz was right about the tea. He should have trusted her, and he would have if it weren't for him being too focused on how good it felt to have her whisper into his ear than him actually hearing what she had said, because now he was sitting on the couch holding a glass of a green, see through liquid with tiny white specs of some unidentifiable substance on top, and Liz wasn't around to help him out of the situation, she was in the room next to them getting her stuff together.

"Um…" Was all he could manage to say as Ed sat across from him, an elated smile on his face as he waited for the Grim Reaper to see what he thought of his tea.

"That stuff on top is milk."

"_Milk?_ Like, cow milk?"

"Yep! I put apple juice in the tea and the acid has a chemical effect on the milk which makes it turn solid." Well, at least he knew what it was. Now the next mystery was how on earth to get rid of it without hurting Ed's feelings.

"Um…" He repeated, holding the glass with both hands and looking straight down into it while trying to figure out something to say.

"So you like Liz now right?" Kid's heart jumped at the sound of her name, a little butterfly floated through his stomach and tickled him, causing a smile to form on his face at the thought of her.

"Yes, I love her." Ed smiled back at him, a relaxed look in his eyes as they trailed off and focused on the ground.

"That's good. I want you guys to be together. She's happy when she's with you. I'll miss her around here, but my brother was toxic for her. Even when she was here alone without her sister, she mostly just talked about you. It was cute. You know, she'd sometimes call you her little brother."

"She talked about me when she was here with you guys?"

"Yeah! She talked about you all the time! Sometimes to get my bro mad, she'd talk about how you'd randomly touch her boobs to make sure they were symmetrical." A pink blush started to come onto Kid's face. She talked about _that? _She'd make him look like a pervert!

"She… She did?"

"Yep! She also mentioned one time that you apparently accidently walked in on her while she was getting dressed and you saw her, totally nude, and how cute you were when you turned into a tomato and wouldn't move until she asked you to leave."

"She seriously told you guys about that?!" He was about to get that red again if he kept talking about this, but something inside him _wanted _him to continue.

"That's not even mentioning some of the things Patty told me when we were alone! She'd talk about how her big sis had dreams where she tied you to a chair and… Uh, maybe I've said too much." _Now _Kid was red as a tomato, but he wanted to know, even though he had a good idea already of what it was, but just to know for sure… What _did _she do to him after she tied him to a chair in her dream?

"N-N-No, w-what was it? W-What happened?" He stuttered like a fool and bit his lip, his hands trembling as he replayed his own image of the dream again and again. What did she _do? _Did she really think he was cute enough, handsome enough, to have a dream where _she had her way with him? _The very thought put him in a trance, he never felt this way before, he felt like a total pervert.

"Ah I see, you're curious ain't you? Well I won't keep you in suspense…"

_'And yet you are, dammit! Tell me what she did to me before I go and ask her myself!'_

"After she tied you to the chair, she sat on your lap, put her arms around your neck, and sang to you."

"She… Sang to me?"

"Yep, right up in your ear, and I think Patty said that she sang _Crazy for You,_ by Adele." It was the sweetest thought he could think of, and he was relieved that it wasn't something else. Butterflies raged at his stomach as he thought about the scene, him on a chair, her on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her sweet, beautiful voice singing into his ear. Hopefully switching from ear to ear so that there'd be at least some form of balance, but he wouldn't complain_ too _much if she didn't.

"Dude, it was just a dream, nothing to fantasize over. Hell, it wasn't even your dream!"

"The thought is nice. I'm a little bit of a romantic now, believe it or not."

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"Yes, actually. It was beautiful. Even if it did end with a potential apocalypse."

"Did you make out with her yet?"

"In a way, yes." Ed paused for a moment, his mind beginning to get pervy.

"Have you _had her _yet?"

"Had her?"

"You know, _had your way _with her?"

"Um, no…"

"Why not?!"

"She's pregnant!"

"Oh what, you afraid of traumatizing the baby or something?"

"No, it's just not appropriate."

"You're gonna wait _nine whole months_ to get some? Are you serious?"

"I'm going to _wait _until we're married."

"Married? Why? She's not a virgin. You won't be _deflowering _her."

"I'm not a virgin either, I just think it will be proper if we…"

"You're not a virgin?!"

"Why are people always so surprised when I say that?!"

"You just don't seem like the kinda guy who would have been with anyone before. I thought Liz was your first love."

"… I made a lot of mistakes when I was younger. If I could take it back, I would. I'd love for my first time to have been with Liz, but it wasn't."

"… Dude, that's the deepest thing I ever heard anyone say. You know what? I bet your first time with Liz is gonna feel like the first time in your life, cause you really care about her, you know? It's not just gonna feel good, it's gonna feel great 'cause you're gonna be with this girl, this girl who you'd give your life for, this girl who means the world to you, this girl who makes you feel good inside just by being around you. It's gonna be awesome, man!"

"Edward, could you please say "going to" instead of "gonna"? It's really starting to get on my…"

"… I SAID STOP!" Liz's voice was heard from the room that she and Brad were in, she sounded frantic and scared, like she was being attacked. Kid rushed towards the sound, worried that this sort of thing would have happened if she was left alone with him, yet she insisted upon it anyways.

He zoomed through the door and stumbled upon the scene. She was being held up against the wall, a hand over her mouth as she struggled to get out of Brad's grip. Kid ran towards them, grabbed the much taller man by the back of his shirt, and swung him down into a side table, breaking a table lamp in the process.

After the crash, he went after him, swinging blow after blow straight into Brads face.

"Kid, wait!" Ed held her back from going after them, knowing that his brother deserved at least a few punches, and at the same time not wanting her to get in the way and end up getting hurt.

Now he was bloody, his nose was broken, his eyes just about blinded from the repeated punches. His face was swollen, and he could do absolutely nothing to fight back against an angry Reaper.

"Knock it off! You're acting like a monster! Please, you're going to kill him, Kid!" He stopped under her convincing, and walked away as though nothing had happened.

He was smothered in blood though, specks of red covered his face and blotches coated his hands and dress shirt. His eyes went wide and he shook as he looked back at the scene, he should have held Liz and made sure she was okay while Ed went after him, at least it would have been fair, human on human instead of a strong, powerful Reaper beating the bloody hell out of a weakly man. He could have killed him, just a little while longer and he'd be dead. It wouldn't take all that much.

But that bastard deserved to die if he dared to even _look _at Liz the wrong way.

When he looked at her, she was shaking in Ed's arms, not even able to look back at him, terrified of how badly he lost himself, how he gave in to anger, how he became a monster before her eyes.

Not even Ed was looking at him, which could have helped the situation from getting any worse as Brad silently rose from his place on the bed, grabbed the broken lamp from the table and smashed it over the back of Kid's head.

He stumbled to the ground, startled and caught off guard, and was further beaten, the back of his head, right above his neck, the most sensitive part of his Reaper body, being the prime target to Brad's blows.

Ed ran to find a cellphone to call 911, leaving Liz in the room with the horrifying scene. She was frozen and therefore unable to do anything, all she could do was stare as her ex beat the love of her life into a bloody pulp.

Within just another few seconds, there was a large, thick, crimson circle encasing the protective Reaper. One more hit, just one more, and his head would be fully disconnected from his body, killing him in an instant.

But Liz prevented the last blow by grabbing Brad's arm and forcing him away, and then she fell to the ground and placed her own body over Kid's to protect him.

"Honey, baby please say something, please!" She spoke into his ear, crying her heart out as her hands became drenched with his blood.

"…Jeowa gyeolhon…"

"What?"

He couldn't respond to her, because soon after saying those two little words, he passed out...

* * *

**I hope you liked it... because I'll be very upset if you're disappointed in me :(**

**It was fun to write this, up to the end, then it got boring. I'm just not good with writing fight scenes, it took me a week to figure out how I was going to do that one big battle between Siren and Kid back in KaWB.**

**...So last night I had a dream that I was in a movie called Animal Heist which is apparently about two guys who want to fake-rob a mall so they can become famous comedians. If this idea hasn't already been done, I'd like to take my brain's advice and turn it into a fanfic...**

**I also began dating a cartoon character who I hate.**

**I have no clue why I said any of this at all.**

**Oh well, this is the ending Authors Note, you didn't ****_have _****to read any of that stuff.**

**But you did...**

**You must be awesome.**

**Sincerely, **

**The Symmetricalist**


End file.
